


A Christmas Surprise

by harmonies_in_discord



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonies_in_discord/pseuds/harmonies_in_discord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first holiday together as a couple, Wufei has to spend the day at home alone. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Ren for giving this a quick beta for me.

Wufei hated Christmas. It wasn’t that he had anything against the holiday itself, per se. He just never had anyone to spend it with. He was lonely, and though it was something he had become accustomed to throughout the years, it always hit harder around the winter holidays.

This year, it was different. He had someone he loves—a partner—to spend the time simply enjoying each other’s company. There would be no pressure to try and please the other man by being anyone other than himself, nor were any misconstrued notions on what a couple has to do for their first major holiday together.

Or that had been the plan, at least. Une sent Zechs on a mission to Africa four days before Christmas Eve, one that would keep him gone for at least a week. Both men were livid, and Wufei would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt at Une’s actions. She knew how important the holiday time was to him and could have easily sent a different agent on the assignment.

Yeah, Wufei really hated Christmas.

Wufei sat curled up on the sofa with a mug of tea in hand, a warm fire burning away in the fireplace. Seven minutes to midnight—to Christmas—and here he was again, all alone. He didn’t know why he was waiting up; Zechs wasn’t expected to return for another three days time. But something kept him from dragging his body off the couch and to their bedroom to get some much needed rest. Maybe he was moping (he’d clearly been spending way too much time around Maxwell whenever Yuy was on an assignment without him). Whatever it was, it kept him firmly situated in the dim living room.

His tea had long since gone cold and he’d given up trying to drink it, instead opting to set the mug down on the coffee table. Exhaustion settled heavy in his lids, and he struggled to stay awake. Five more minutes, he muttered to himself as he burrowed further under his blanket.

He woke to calloused fingers running through locks of hair hanging loose from its tie, and it took all of his willpower to crack open his lids. But when he caught a glimpse of icy blue staring back at him, his eyes were open wide. This had to be a dream.

“Zechs?”

The other man gave him a warm smile, fingers slipping from Wufei’s hair and cupping his cheek.

“Merry Christmas, bien-aimé.”

Dry lips pressed against his in a soft, tender kiss, and he found his arms winding around Zechs’ neck and pulling the taller man close. The blanket between them was tossed aside as Zechs settled between Wufei’s legs on the couch, his palms running up the insides of the man’s thighs.

“You. I thought,” Wufei murmured softly against Zechs’ lips, feeling a warm breath of laughter against his own in response.

“Une decided to have a heart and sent me in with backup.” Zechs slid a hand back up to stroke Wufei’s cheek, pressing another kiss to the man’s lips.

Wufei melted into the kiss, tangling his fingers into long platinum locks as he rolled his hips up against Zechs’. He could feel the other man’s erection pressing against his through the barrier of sweatpants and denim material. Their hips moved in a slow, sensual dance, breaths hitching and moans gasping at every odd movement.

Nimble fingers slid their way between their flush bodies, Zechs moving back only to rid Wufei of his sweatpants and work off his own dark jeans. Wufei fumbled a hand between the couch cushions, grabbing for the small tube of lube. He handed the tube to Zechs and settled back against the cushions. His legs fell open, showing his lover the hardened member resting heavy against his belly and offering himself completely to the other man.

He didn’t miss the sound of Zechs’ breath catching as the man’s eyes fell to his spread thighs. Fiery onyx eyes locked with smoldering ice as Zechs crawled forward between those splayed open legs, head ducking in to capture Wufei’s lips in a deep kiss. Wufei couldn’t help but groan as he returned the kiss, hips jerking up against the arousal pressing into his own.

So entranced by the hot mouth on his and delicious friction of hips rocking firmly against his, Wufei didn’t notice the sound of the lube cap snapping open. He was jarred from his trance with a sharp gasp as cold, slick fingers snuck under him and rubbing at his opening. His legs spreading even wider, Wufei brought one hand up to his mouth, biting at his knuckles as that first digit eased past that outer ring of tight muscle. The finger pressing its way inside had him completely relaxed and moaning against the back of his hand, but he didn’t press his hips down against the intrusion. No, Wufei wanted to milk the sensation of being teased and stretched open, enjoy the pleasant burn as one finger became two and two became three.

Wufei’s back nearly arched off the couch as Zechs’ fingers curled inside his passage, the tips pressing against that bundle of nerves that sent a wave of pleasure through Wufei’s body like wildfire. His feet planted firmly against the plush material of the couch and then he couldn’t stop himself from riding against those pulsing fingers buried deep inside.

“Zechs, bǎobèi, please!” Wufei cried, hand dropping from his lips as he tangled his fingers in his lover’s hair. “Take me, need you inside me!” His face was flushed and his voice sang with breathy and wanton need, but he didn’t care. He needed that wide member inside of him, and he needed it now.

With a grunt, Zechs slipped his lube-slicked fingers from Wufei’s passage, using the remaining lubricant to coat his weeping erection. Supple lips connected in a searing kiss, Wufei’s legs hitching to wrap themselves around Zechs’ waist. A blunt pressure touched against his hole and suddenly the wide girth was pressing its way forward, pleasure mixed with the dull pain of the stretch coursing through his lower half. 

The movement didn’t stop until Zechs was fully seated inside that tight, wet heat, full sac pressed flush against Wufei’s cheeks. Legs tightened around his waist, drawing Zechs down further until he’s lying chest pressed against chest, their tongues flickering out, teasing as Wufei adjusted to the large length buried deep in his rear. With a little roll of his hips, Wufei encouraged Zechs to start moving again. Zechs withdrew slowly, only about halfway before pressing his cock back inside, earning a low groan from Wufei in pleasure.

The dance of their hips was slow and languid, their bodies melding into one. They were in no rush, rather quite the opposite. They wanted to enjoy every kiss, every thrust, and every touch of skin as they became reacquainted. Sweat beaded down their foreheads and chests, their bodies gliding together seamlessly and in perfect sync.

With a breathy sob, Wufei’s fingers tightened in Zechs’ hair and his whole body tensed, thick seed erupting in ribbons between them and coating their stomachs. Zechs wasn’t too far behind, managing one, two more thrusts before letting himself go, buried to the hilt inside his lover. Their hips stuttered to a halt and Zechs all but collapsed on top of Wufei, breathing heavily against the man’s shoulder. But Wufei didn’t mind. His fingers carded through thick blonde strands of hair, and he could feel himself beaming.

“Welcome home, bǎobèi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> bien-aimé- beloved  
> bǎobèi- darling, baby, treasure


End file.
